


Saturday's Are For Baking With the Boys

by voidsterek_22



Category: Scisaac - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsterek_22/pseuds/voidsterek_22
Summary: Coach Finstock claims to be sick once a year. He makes some big excuse that he needs to take a paid absence. He makes the team make him food and bake him goods because he is uncapable of doing so.Scott is forced to make cookies since he is team captain, and when Stiles can't help him, he is forced to ask Isaac whom he is secretly in love with.





	Saturday's Are For Baking With the Boys

"What do you mean you can't help me?"

Scott can hear Stiles sighing over the phone then hears, "Because my dad wants to spend the day with Derek and me to bond. I don't know, I think he's just gonna end up trying to intimidate him with the whole 'I'm the sheriff don't mess with my kid' thing."

Scott responds, "But dude, I have to make those cookies for Coach, and your mom's recipe is the best!"

Every year, Coach somehow gets injured or ill. Whether it is an arrow to the chest (he can thank Jennifer for that) or just the common cold, he finds a way to get a paid absence. When he is missing, he still discovers a way to guilt his team into making him meals and baking goods because he is incapable of doing so. Every time, Scott gets sucked in because he is team captain, but this time, his mom can't help him with it, and now, Stiles is refusing.

"Okay, how about this: I send you my mom's recipe, because she did make the best chocolate chip cookies, and you make them with your boy toy."

Scott can hear Stiles' smirk over the phone and feels his face burning. "He-" he double checks that he's home alone by hearing for another heartbeat which he doesn't, "- is not my boy toy."

"Not yet, because you're too much of a baby to do anything about it!"

Ever since he first laid eyes on Isaac, he thought he was attractive. Now that he actually knows him, it's not just his smiles or curly hair or his ridiculous scarves. It's also his humor, his kindness for others, and his bravery that truly makes him attractive.

Scott only told Stiles about his crush on Isaac, because he knows Isaac doesn't feel the same way. Now, he's really regretting telling Stiles anything.

Stiles' voice snaps him out of his thoughts, "Look, as much as I would love to sit here and listen to the silence of you wallowing in self-pity, I really have to go. I'll send you a picture of the recipe, and you can ask Isaac to help you, okay?"

Scott sighs but responds, "Okay."

"Love you, Scotty!"

He hears Stiles hang up the phone then in a matter of seconds, he has the famous Claudia Stilinski chocolate chip cookie recipe.

In the middle of getting all of the ingredients out and ready, Scott hears the door opening.

"Scott? You home?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm in the kitchen, Isaac."

Isaac walks into the kitchen, and Scott's breath hitches as usual. He is amazed how Isaac can look so good without putting in a lot of effort.

"Why do you have baking stuff out?"

Scott breaks his blank stare and says, "I have to bake cookies for Coach."

Isaac scoffs and retorts, "You actually signed up for that?"

"I'm team captain; I have to do it."

"That sucks," Isaac says as he is about to climb the stairs to go to his room.

Scott debates whether he should just make the cookies by himself or not then calls out, "Wait, can you help me?"

Isaac stops in his tracks and responds, "Stiles can't help?"

"No, he has plans with his dad and Derek. Please help me. I have the recipe, I just need help with the baking."

He walks from the stairs over to Scott, smirks, and says, "Well, lucky for you, I'm a pro baker."

Scott smiles as Isaac brushes past him to get the bowls and measuring cups out.

"So, where did you get this recipe?" Isaac asks as he looks at Scott's phone.

"Stiles' mom used to make the best chocolate chip cookies ever. Since she passed, we make them at least once a year."

Isaac nods then says, "Well, let's get to baking. I'll mix the dry ingredients, and you can mix the wet ingredients."

Scott nods then grabs all of the ingredients he needs, measuring cups, and a bowl. He sets everything down on the kitchen island, across from Isaac.

The two start working in comfortable silence and Scott likes it, a lot actually. It's nice to be with Isaac without having to worry about impressing him or saving from some supernatural thing. It's nice to be domestic with him.

He hears Isaac clear his throat, signaling that he's about to start talking.

"Scott?"

He looks up from where he's mixing the ingredients to see Isaac smirking with a handful of flour in his hand.

"Isaac n-"

Before Scott could finish, Isaac had already blown the pile of flour from his hand to Scott's face.

Isaac's laughter roars through the kitchen as Scott brings his hands up to his eyes to wipe them free of flour.

"It's not that funny," he says bitterly.

In between laughs, Isaac says, "But your face and the flour and poof!" He breaks out into laughter again, falling to the floor and holding his stomach.

A lightbulb goes off in Scott's head. He grabs a measuring cup, dips it into the bag of flour, then holds the cup over Isaac's head with a devious smirk on his face.

He looks up to see the measuring cup above him, and a look of fear flashes across his face.

"Scott, ple-"

The flour is poured on Isaac, and now it's Scott's turn to be in a laughing fit. He doubles over and continues to laugh. Isaac then takes that opportunity to grab the other boy's arm and pull him down to the ground with him. Scott lets out a squeak as he collapses on Isaac. He is suddenly flipped over so he's on his back and sees a devilish smirk above him.

He's about to question what's happening when Isaac shakes his head to get all of the flour from his curly hair onto Scott's face. He sputters as the flour gets all over him and the boy above him just laughs. Scott wipes his face at the same time Isaac's laughter calms down. They make intense eye contact, and Scott thinks, this is it; I finally get to kiss him. Before he gets the chance to reach up, Isaac clears his throat awkwardly then stands up. He reaches out a hand to help Scott up, and when they are both up, they stand in uncomfortable silence.

"So, uh, we should finish mixing the ingredients," Isaac says as he walks back to where he was working.

Scott nods then walks over to his bowl and finishes mixing his ingredients. When they are both done mixing, Isaac walks over to where Scott is so they can mix the dry with the wet.

"Scott, can you pour in the dry ingredients slowly while I mix?"

"Sure," he says as he grabs the bowl from the other boy. He leans over Isaac as he slowly pours the flour mixture into the bowl. Scott can feel his own heart pounding against his chest due to the close proximity of them. He tries to calm it down, knowing that Isaac can hear it loud and clear, but nothing seems to work. When the dough is made, he goes into the cabinet to grab the chocolate chips to mix in.

Isaac grabs Scott's phone to see how many chocolate chips he needs to add to the dough. He pours the necessary amount of chocolate chips in and starts to fold them into the dough. Scott stares at Isaac's arms as he mixes the two things together. He knows he is being way too obvious, but he doesn't care at this point. Isaac's arms are too attractive to not look at. Isaac must feel Scott's eyes on him because he suddenly stops what he is doing to look up at the other boy. Scott feels his face flush under the intense gaze, and he doesn't even notice when Isaac puts his hand in the bag of chocolate chips to grab one. Isaac slowly brings it up to Scott's lips then pushes past them to plop the semi-sweet chip in his mouth. Isaac gives Scott a cheeky grin then continues to fold the dough. Scott feels his face turn a deep shade of red as he chews on the chocolate slowly. What the hell was that about?

Once the dough is completely mixed, they pull out a cookie sheet and a cookie dough scooper and lay them both next to the bowl. The boys take turns scooping the dough into perfectly packed balls on the sheet. Isaac's turn out better than Scott's (he doesn't quite understand how one can add too much dough to a ball). Isaac puts the tray in the preheated oven as Scott turns on the timer.

They make small talk while the cookies are baking. Scott finds out that Isaac actually learned how to bake from his brother before he left for the military and hasn't baked since he left. He tries hard not to preen at the fact that he got to be there the first time Isaac baked since his brother. Isaac learns more about the yearly "Scott and Stiles Christmas Cookie Extravaganza" and how they bake a crap ton of cookies just for the hell of it every Christmas.

Fifteen minutes later, the timer dings to signal that the cookies are done. Isaac confirms that they are done and pulls them out so they can cool a bit before taste testing them. Once the initial heat is gone and the cookies are simply warm, each boy grabs one.

Scott sighs in satisfaction, saying with a mouth full of cookie, "Tastes even better than it usually does." He looks over at Isaac to see that the boy has shoved the whole cookie in his mouth and got chocolate all over his mouth. Scott let a chuckle escape from his mouth, and Isaac snaps his head up to look at him.

"What?"

He gestures to his mouth, stating, "You got a little some- here, let me get it." He reaches out his hand and wipes the chocolate away with his thumb.

They stare into each other's eyes, both with open expressions. Scott feels himself lean forward, and Isaac closes the distance between them with a surge of his lips.

Scott can feel Isaac's lips on his, and when his mind finally catches up with what's happening, the other boy pulls away and backs up.

"Sorry, I guess I misread the situation-"

Isaac is cut off by Scott moving his hand from his face to the back of his neck and pulling him forward in another heated kiss. Scott can't believe this is actually happening. He can taste the chocolate chips and cookie dough Isaac tried to unsuccessfully sneak while putting the cookie dough on the sheet.

They kiss for another minute or so when Scott pulls back slightly, still staying connected by having their foreheads touching.

"I-I've been wanting to do that for a while..."

Isaac backs up the slightest bit to fully look at Scott. "Why didn't you then?"

"I was scared that you wouldn't want to."

Scott feels Isaac lift his chin up so they are looking at each other. They kiss quickly and softly before Isaac adds, "I've been wanting this since the moment I met you."

Both of their grins spread when Scott wraps his arms around Isaac's neck, and he feels palms settle on his waist. Their foreheads touch again, lips barely brushing when Scott says, "Maybe I can just give Coach the cookies tomorrow."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Isaac agrees before kissing Scott soundly on the lips.

The two boys end up eating the whole sheet of cookies that night and have to make another batch the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> A scisaac fic for you guys! Kinda sad this wasn't a super popular ship that was expanded on but whatever. I start school tomorrow so I will try to write as much as I can((:


End file.
